


You Maniac

by BabyRedd



Series: New Rules & You Maniac [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smutt, Some Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyRedd/pseuds/BabyRedd
Summary: A fun little epilogue to New Rules.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: New Rules & You Maniac [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672657
Comments: 7
Kudos: 251





	You Maniac

Hadrian blinks away the sweat that drips into his eyes, he wishes he could use his hands to wipe it away. But his hands are shaky and preoccupied with a glowing rock and his other hand has a regular rock he can't drop unless he wants to die.

He breathes in deep and tries not to sneeze as he inhaled from the dusty/musty cave he's in. He can barely see in the dark the only thing that allows him sight is the stupid glowing rock he’s holding. 

Hadrian slowly slides the glowing thing off the pedestal it's sitting on as he moves the regular rock into its previous place. He quickly slides the magic rock off of the pedestal and drops the regular rock onto it. He tenses waiting for something to happen, when nothing happens after a moment he breathes out a sigh of relief.

Turning away from the pedestal Hadrian accidentally kicks a rock that hits the pedestal. It starts to sway as if it's about to tip over.

“No no no no,” Hadrian whispers as he watches it sway.

It leans to one side and stops for a second before finally falling over and slamming into the ground. The fake rock rolls into its power source that is normally powered by the rock Hadrian is now holding.

The power source immediately recognizes the rock is fake and Hadrian practically shits himself when the pedestal bursts into flames and crumbles. The cave begins to shake and moan and Hadrian takes that as his cue to start running like hell.

“Lets go Ink,” Hadrian yells as he starts to run out of the shitty cave that's trying to kill him. Vines come alive and snap at his legs as he runs, the previously unmoving skeletons in the cave come to life and start chasing him.

Ink is running like hell next to Hadrian as they duck and dodge the skeletons and falling rocks. Hadrian can see the exit right in front of them, he can also see his clients staring into it worriedly.

* _fuck*_

He needs to find some way to block off the entrance so the damn running skeletons don't make it to the outside world. Hadrian thinks for a moment as he sprints away when he thinks of the spell he needs he starts powering it up.

He turns to his side and yells “CREPITUS,” a loud bang sounds off into the cave and the walls start to crumble as the explosion ruins it.

The skeletons get knocked down by the falling rocks. Hadrian stops paying attention when he gets closer to the exit he sprints harder when rocks start to block it. He looks down at Ink then back up “jump!!,” he yells

They do just that and Hadrian lads on his stomach next to Ink as the rest of the cave caves in.

Hadrian sucks in a deep breathe as he writhes in pain from belly flopping onto the ground. He opens his eyes and jumps up starting his clients. He coughs to clear the dust out of his through as he composes himself.

He hands them the glowing rock “my job is done here, you can send the money to my vaul my account manager is already notified about it,” Hadrian dusts the dust off of his shoulders as he ignores the shocked look of his clients “have a good day Mr and Mrs Boclair,”

Hadrian inclines his head and pops away. He lands on his school grounds with Ink. He immediately makes his way towards the tables that sit outside for students to lounge in. He sits down in his chair and rests. 

It had been a while since Hadrian's 15th birthday he was sixteen now. And he was at the end of his sixth year at Durmstrang. He and his friends had stuck out like a sore thumb when they first got here. But eventually they settled in with the help of Victor.

Which, speaking of Victor, he and Neville were still going strong. They were cute together, at least Hadrian thought so. Some girls who had liked Victor didn't really agree, but they didn’t do anything as Hadrian had made sure to make it clear if they so much as made a move against his friends he'd destroy them.

Hadrian’s life was pretty tame and compared to the life had in Hogwarts for his first four years it was boring. But who was he kidding, his life would never be boring.

His school was new and interesting and it kept Hadrian on his toes as he learned new types of magic and spells. And he excelled in his classes considering they mostly learned in dark magic. Although they did learn about other magic as the Headmaster went out of his way to make sure no one was taught a biased view of magic.

Which was totally new for Hadrian all he had ever been taught was a biased view of magic.

He also liked his school because no one was judjy and if they were they kept it to themselves. He had a ball playing Quidditch and dabbling in everything that interested him. 

Because he could dabble in things that interested him he had discovered he had a love for curse breaking. He felt like Indiana Jones when he went on small jobs to break mildly dangerous curses a teenager could handle.

Hadrian was happy he now knew what he wanted to do with his life. Now all he had to do was continue to try and reach his goals. And wait for his seventh year to start so he could get on his with his life. 

Hadrian is knocked from his thoughts when he hears someone calling his name. Looking up he sees Sirius moving towards and beams. Standing up from the table he was sitting at Hadrian hugs Sirius.

“I’m so happy to see,” Hadrian says. Despite the fact the school allowed friends to visit, Hadrian hadn’t seen Sirius in a while. Sirius had started taking jobs as a magic P.I. and because he was well known people were always calling him for a case.

“I’m happy to see you too Pup,” Sirius says “how you been?”

“I’ve been good just learning about curse breaking and mandatory school stuff, it's been mostly pretty boring,”

“Boring huh,” Sirius says picking the debris out of his hair

“Yep,” Hadrian says standing on his tippy toes so he can kiss Sirius. 

The motherfucker had gotten taller and was eighteen now. 

Sirius nips at his lips and runs his hand down Hadrian's back. He smacks Hadrian’s ass and laughs when Hadrian scolds him for it. 

Yeah, Sirius was still a massive jackass and pervert. And it had only gotten worse after they slept together. He was a lot of the time touching Hadrian in some way. 

He was either kissing at him or touching some part of Hadrian's body. It drove Hadrian nuts in a way that embarrassed him because he liked it every time. Sirius was just an intoxicating fucker. 

“Anyway you horndog how did your case go,” Hadrian asks

“It went pretty well had a few blunders but I found out who stole the family jewel,”

“Who stole it?”

Sirius smiles amused “the grandma,”

“Your kidding,”

“I’m Sirius,” 

Hadrian squints at Sirius he knows he just made a pun if the smile he has on his face when he makes a corny joke is any indication.

“Your a cornball,”

“But you love me anyway,” Sirius says

“Very much,” he says kissing Sirius again. 

“Are you ready to go?,” Sirius asks

“Yep, did you make the reservations?”

“Of course I did, I even booked us balcony seats. So we can eat while looking down on everyone in Paris,”

Hadrian rolls his eyes “with you we don’t need to be high for you to look down on people,”

Sirius turns his nose up dramatically “I have no idea what you mean,” he says in a haughty way sounding like an old English woman. 

Hadrian snack at his shoulder laughing at his antics. 

Sirius pulls his portkey out of his pocket so they can pop to their little date. 

Sirius had insisted for whatever reason that they go to a restaurant in Paris, Hadrian just knew he had something planned. 

Was the fucker gonna propose? If he was he better do it well. 

When they make it to the place in Paris and are seated, Sirius orders for him. It was their thing Hadrian made dinner at home and Sirius made the orders at restaurants. They just liked to surprise each other with new foods. 

When they eat Hadrian can’t help but notice that Sirius looks nervous the whole time. 

Hadrian was getting massively impatient so he just calls Sirius in his nervousness. “Why are you so nervous,”

Sirius’s eyes snap to Hadrian, he clears his throat “well you do you remember the conversation we had a month ago when we got trapped inside that monster,”

“Yeah,” Hadrian says as he thinks about what they talked about. They talked about marriage, kids, and other family oriented stuff. 

“You know I love you so much right,” Sirius says

“Of course I know Sirius. I love you too,”

Sirius smiles “well we’ve been dating for two years now and soon you’re going to graduate and want to start doing family oriented things. And I definitely want to give you that. you are the most important thing to be and you're the love of my life and I felt the need to say this today before I chickened out…. Hadrian,” Sirius says

“Yes,” Hadrian says in anticipation 

“I don’t want kids,” Sirius breathes out

Hadrian blinks “that’s it,” he says quietly 

“Yeah,” Sirius says “I feel so much better saying that,” he sighs in relief

And Hadrian wants to smack him upside his damn head. 

“Sirius,” Hadrian says looking at a still nervous Sirius “I don’t want children either,”

Sirius sighs in relief again “I’m so glad we agree, I have nothing against kids or people who want them but-”

Hadrian zones out as Sirius speaks, he’s too busy trying to decide if he wants to smack or punch Sirius for getting his hopes up with that dumbass speech. 

Calming down Hadrian decides to fuck it all. If Sirius wasn’t gonna do it Hadrian would. And he’d do it in the most underwhelming way possible. Just to spite Sirius for his shit way of approaching topics. 

“Let’s go home,” Hadrian interrupts

“Okay,” Sirius says hesitantly 

Standing up Hadrian just puts a wad of money in the table without counting and drags Sirius to the alley they had portkeyed into. 

They quickly portkey to the house. Hadrian drags Sirius into their house and pushes him onto their bed. 

Hadrian strips and tells Sirius to undress as well. Hadrian climbs on top of the naked Sirius who looks surprised at the turn of events. 

“Uh who knew talking about birth was a turn on for you?,” Sirius says confused 

Hadrian sighs exasperated as he climbs on top of Sirius “I didn’t hear a word you said Sirius, birth is definitely not a turn on for me,”

Sirius tries to say something else but he’s muffled by Hadrian’s kiss. Hadrian casts a spell that does the prepping for him as he does not have the patience to do it himself at the moment. Hadrian breathes deeply as he slides Sirius in even after a year Hadrian still wasn’t used to Sirius. 

To Sirius’s smug amusement. Hadrian takes a moment to get used to Sirius for a moment before he begins to rock back and forth. Enjoying the pings of pleasure that run up his body. Hadrian starts to bounce up and down when he feels Sirius get harder. 

He watches every minuscule movement on Sirius’s face waiting for when Sirius gets closer to his peak. Hadrian rides harder trying not to get lost in the feeling, he was doing this for a reason. He needed to stay focused but it was hard when Sirius, despite not topping, still managed to hit Hadrian's special place. 

Hadrian knows he’s gonna lose control when Sirius latches onto his hips and starts moving Hadrian himself. He bucks into a quickly spiraling Hadrian. Hadrian in a last effort to maintain control quickly bursts out his question. 

“Will you marry me?,” he breathes out heavily 

Sirius stutters to a stop “what,” he ask confused

Hadrian takes the lead and continues to ride hard. “You heard me,” he moans out

“Wait, shit… can we stop so we can talk about it,” Sirius struggles out as Hadrian refuses to stop

“No,” Hadrian says firmly 

“Fine,” Sirius growls before flipping them over. 

Hadrian is flipped onto his back with his hands pinned above his head and legs spread. 

“You wanna tell me what spurred you to ask now,” Sirius says stopping everything 

“No,”

“If that’s the case I’m not answering your question,”

“Fine,” he huffs “I asked you now because you irritated me earlier. I thought you were about to propose to me not say you didn’t want kids,” Hadrian says miffed. 

Sirius huffs out a laugh “so you decided to be a weirdo and pop the question to me while we were fucking,”

“Yes,” Hadrian mumbles out

Sirius smiles at him “I love you and all your crazy,” he says kissing Hadrian “the answer is yes by the way,”

Hadrian smiles “yes?,”

Sirius nods “Yep,”

Hadrian breaks out of his hold and kisses Sirius as he flips them back over. 

They proceed to make out as they try to flip one another over in a silent struggle. 

“You’re so fucking crazy,” Sirius mumbles inbetween kisses

Hadrian huffs “you agreed to marry this crazy,”

“Touché,”

Hadrian is kind of upset the proposal managed to be cute in their own way instead of underwhelming like the fake out Sirius did earlier that Hadrian is still miffed about. 

But his irritation is overridden by his excitement. He knew what he wanted to do with his life, he would live to have a future beyond what Albus had wanted for him. 

He had love (As crazy as it was).

He was getting married. 

And he couldn't wait to tell his friends that Hadrian Potter was one day soon gonna be Hadrian Black. 

Hadrian beams at Sirius again as they continue to play around. 

He had everything he could ever want. 

  
  



End file.
